


Friction

by Kiskillingit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Josh, no one cheats, tylers needy and josh is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiskillingit/pseuds/Kiskillingit
Summary: Tyler needs something that Jenna can't offer up and they turn to Josh for some help.Aka Josh is a-o-k with tying Tyler up and fucking him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Imagine Dragons

It was a strange arrangement, but it worked out. When Tyler and Jenna first started getting intimate together Jenna noticed right away that about half the time Tyler really wasn’t into it at all and then Tyler noticed Jenna also didn’t seem to really be enjoying herself. And for awhile things were very very awkward. Finally one night Tyler broke down and explained to her in tears what he needed and what he wanted and then Jenna also started crying explaining that she hardly ever felt like sex. They had one very long and uncomfortable discussion. The end result was that Jenna was not able to take of Tyler the way he needed but that she completely understood it and would be okay with them working out a certain balance.She admitted that she also wasn’t so into the sex as she was pretty sure she was mostly asexual. It took a couple of years, some bad decisions, and some rough patches for them to finally try something new. 

One night stands were mostly disastrous, leading to Tyler getting hurt a few times, and they tried a long term “professional” which made Jenna uncomfortable. One night as the two were cuddled in bed together Jenna brought it up, asking, “What about a friend?”

“Whaddaya mean?” Tyler mumbled back.

“Well I mean, strangers are dangerous but what about someone we both trust?”

“That’s a weird thing to ask a friend to do isn’t it?”

Jenna had agreed and they left it at that. Until about two months later when Tyler walked into the hotel room he and Josh were sharing that night on tour and found Josh asleep on the bed with his laptop fallen onto the ground. He was just trying to be a good friend by picking it up and placing it on the nightstand, and he honestly did not mean to see what was on the screen. And yes. It was 100% definitely porn but it was the sight of the paused video of a man, tied to a bed, with a vibrator being held against his dark red dick that made Tyler stop in place and then blush as he wished he was in that position, and then he looked at Josh and felt a wave of lust run over him. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Josh being the one doing that to him. In a moment of panic he put the laptop right back where he found it on the floor and snuck silently out of the room.

That night he phoned Jenna and just said, “I think Josh would.”

“Hmm?” She hummed back, sounding sleepy. 

“For, um, the thing. Josh. I, uh, think he would. Be interested. Maybe.”

Jenna laughed, “Josh? He’s far too innocent.”

“Imayhaveaccidentlyseenhispornandnohe’snot.” Tyler spat out quickly before explaining the events of the day to Jenna. 

“Well,” Jenna finally replied, “I approve.”

And so Tyler dodged around actually talking to Josh for nearly a month before it got to be too much and he needed to either ask Josh or find someone else. So he spent an entire day psyching himself up before he found Josh and tapped him on the shoulder. “We, uh, I gotta talk to you about something.” He tried to keep how nervous he was from affecting his tone or facial expression, but he was pretty sure Josh could tell because he nodded earnestly and looked concerned. 

One they were in private, Tyler explained his situation and the dynamics of his and Jenna’s relationship. He spoke quickly and didn’t leave any space for Josh to come in.

“But anyways, um, pretty much we found that strangers were kind of not safe, and I was,” Tyler paused and tugged his hair nervously, “We were wondering if maybe that would be something you’d be, um, interested in. Trying out. Sometime.”

It was tense and it was awkward but when Tyler looked up at Josh he didn’t see disgust but rather desire and maybe a little bit of awe.

“Wow, um,” Josh swallowed thickly, “Well yeah. I guess, I think. Um, but like one condition?”

Tyler couldn’t believe Josh had said yes and already he felt flushed and hot just thinking about it. “Anything Josh, what is it?”

“No matter what, like if this does or doesn’t work, we’re still friends and our friendship comes first and then the band comes next. This? This will have to come after that.”

Tyler audibly sighed in relief, “Of course.”

\--

Tyler phoned Jenna that afternoon and filled her in on where things were at. She was happy for him and made him promise to back out if he was uncomfortable at any point. She wasn’t worried the way she had worried about the strangers though, she trusted Josh.

Neither of the boys brought it up for a week following the conversation until one morning before they left the bus to get set up at the venue, Josh backed Tyler into the wall of the bus and whispered, “We’re sharing a hotel room tonight, want to try some stuff?” 

Josh's breathe against Tyler's ear made him shiver and the words from his mouth clouded his mind in anticipation. He nodded eagerly and just like that Josh was out of arm reach and going on about how cool the city they were in was. 

The show went great, although Tyler was admittedly a little distracted in thought, but he didn’t mess up because of it so it wasn’t a problem. Neither said a thing as they showered and packed up, and neither said anything during the ride to the hotel or even when they first got up to the room. 

Door closed behind them though and Josh’s casual demeanor changed and he straightened up, sliding his suitcase in the corner. “Still up for it, Tyler?”

Tyler bit his lip and nodded eagerly. He let out a breathy sigh and said, “Yeah.”

“Okay sit on the bed,” Josh said and Tyler complied without hesitation. Josh looked impressed and sat next to him. “First things first, if you ever want to stop or if something isn’t working for you or anything,” He stressed, “You need to tell me. Just say stop or no or anything okay, I’ll listen.”

 

“Should, I, um,pick a safeword.” Tyler whispered.

Josh shrugged, “If you want to, I’ll stop for that too. But I can’t, um, like if you have a safeword and just say stop, I’ll still have to stop, if that makes sense? Like I can’t just ignore you saying no even if you want me to?” he sounded unsure.

“No, I get it, no messing around with consent. My safeword will just be stop then.” Tyler nodded.

“Okay,” Josh seemed more at ease with that out of the way, “And you, er, listed a lot of stuff last week but I thought we’d just start tonight with whatever you’re feeling. And please just be honest, cause I’m down for a lot of stuff so don’t like be nervous.”

Tyler still felt shameful as he blushed and answered, “I was thinking some bondage and um, edging? What, uh, supplies do you have? I have some stuff.”

“I have some toys and lube and condoms. And that sounds great. We’ll just go where things take us I guess. Any special requests?” Josh spoke as he got up grabbed one of his suitcases, unzipping it, and then unzipping a black bag that was hidden under all his clothes.

Tyler rolled to the side of the bed, reached over it and pulled up his duffel. He unzipped the front pocket and then a bag from inside there. He pulled out a long black dildo with bumps along it and then a little remote control to go with it. He blushed profusely and looked at the ground while his hand thrust the toy in Josh's direction. Josh took it from him gently and then he kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Tyler's jaw with gentle hands and tilted his head they were making eye contact.

“Relax. It’s okay, you’re okay I promise.” Josh pressed his lips against Tyler's and then licked against his lips until Tyler gave in and opened up. After a couple of minutes of just making out, Josh rolled Tyler onto his back and straddled the younger boy, running his hands along his arms and moving his lips and tongue along Tyler's jaw and then his neck. When he licked against a spot under Tyler jaw by his ear the younger boy let out a sharp gasp and then low and quiet moan. Josh repeated the action and then gave a little bite there and finally sucked a light hickey on that spot before going back to just licking it gently. 

Tyler was breathing heavy now started pushing Josh's shirt off him. Josh helped him pull of his own shirt, muscles flexing, and then unbuttoned and pulled off Tyler’s too. Josh’s eyes were blown open in lust as he gazed down at Tyler's chest. They’d both seen each other's chests, of course, but they’ve never been allowed to stare; allowed to touch. Josh leaned down right away and wrapped his lips around one of Tyler's nipples, sucking and biting until he felt Tyler's hand in his hair then he sat up and reached to the side of the bed to grab two strips off soft black ribbon. 

“Is this okay?” Josh asked as he pulled Tyler's left hand up to the bed post and started wrapping the ribbon around the metal and Tyler's wrist. 

“Yes yes yes, so okay.” Tyler answered eagerly and Josh just nodded and did the same to Tyler’s right arm, making sure it was tied in a way that didn’t cut off circulation or strain Tyler's shoulders. Then he sat back and hummed in appreciation.

“Wanna take a picture?” Tyler asked seriously and Josh’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?”

Tyler gave it a quick thought and then nodded, “Yeh. But you gotta send it to Jenna.”

Josh swallowed and then agreed. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and fumbled with it a minute before standing back and focussing the camera. Tyler truly looked delectable. He was flushed down to his bare chest, black skinny jeans riding low on his hips exposing his v line but just teasing as to what came next with his half hard dick creating a bulge in his pants. His face was tilted towards his bicep, arms tied above his head. He saved the photo and sent it off to Jenna before he put his phone down and crawled over Tyler again. 

“You don’t even know how you look right now, Tyler,” He purred, “Absolutley delicisious, laid out and just waiting for me.” He ran a hand up from Tyler's knee, over his clothed dick, up just chest and the to cradle his jaw. He delved in and they were kissing again. It was different now, though, with their shirts off and Tyler's arms restricted. Josh made the next move, pulling both of their pants off and grinding against Tyler, just their boxers between them.

“Ah, you’re so good for me, Tyler. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?’

“For you Joshie, yeh, for you,” Tyler panted, canting his hips up against Josh’s, desperate for more friction.

Josh backed off now, eyes searching Tyler who whined at the lack of contact. “Can I take those off?” He gestured to Tyler's boxers, the younger boy nodded and lifted his hips up so it would be easy when Josh pulled his boxers off, lifting the waistband over Tyler's erection.

“Mmm so pretty,” Josh ran the knuckles of his fist from the base to the tip of Tyler's dick causing the boy to moan and thrust into empty air. “I don’t want you to cum until I say so, is that alright?” he asked.

Tyler rolled his head to rest against his arm and nodded, “Yeh, I wont Josh, I’ll be good.”

Josh grinned and kissed Tylers thigh. He sucked on the skin there until there was a nice bruise then he moved up a bit and did the same. He kept doing this, leaving a line of hickeys leading up to where his legs met, just to the side of where Tyler wanted him most. But he didn’t touch him, instead he skipped right up to Tyler's chest and kept leaving marks there.

“You look so good, Tyler, all marked up for me.” He ran a hand up his chest and pinched his nipple. At the sound Tyler made he twisted his fingers around, licking and pinching his swollen nipples until Tyler was panting, sweat gathering on his brow. 

“Sit tight.” Josh instructed and he got off the bed, grabbing some lube, Tyler’s toy and a vibrator from his own bag. When Tyler saw what he was carrying he groaned and tilted his head back while he spread his legs.

“Please Josh, please touch me.” He begged.

“Soon.” Josh said, his voice gentle and soothing. He put down the toys and popped the cap on the lube, squirting a good sized dollop on his index finger. He rubbed his finger around Tyler's rim, loving the breathy gasps Tyler was making. He decided the gasps were nothing compared to the obscene moan Tyler let out when he actually pushed his finger in, already to his third knuckle.

He thrust it in and out a few times before adding more lube and pushing in a second fingers, he curved them as he pushed his fingers in he felt Tyler jolt and moan again. “So good, Josh, right there, again please again.” And Josh grinned knowing he’d found the right spot. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against that spot for a minute before pulling both out, ignoring the desperate whine Tyler released. 

“Shhh baby boy patience.” He cooed and picked up Tyler's toy, covering it in lube and lining it up with Tyler’s hole. He nudged the tip in gently and looked up at Tyler for confirmation. When he got it he slowly pushed the toy in and out until it was finally fully seated and just barely touching Tyler’s prostate, just enough to tease at it. 

“How’s that feel, Tyler?” Josh asked.

“Soooo good,” Tyler groaned, “Not enough though, more please, turn it on.”

“Hmm,” josh pretended to consider it, “Not just yet. This first.” Josh grabbed his toy now, a little vibrator wand, and turned it on before placing it gently just beside Tyler's dick, resting in his trimmed pubic hair. He moved it around teasing around Tyler's dick before he lifted it up and then pushed down firmly against the base of Tyler's balls. The tied up man cried out and thrust up into the air, precum starting to leak from his aching dick. Josh ever so slowly moved the vibrator up and down the base of Tyler's dick until he looked close to tears.

He was pulling at his restraints and begging Josh for more, for anything more. Without any warning Josh did two things at the same time. He moved the vibrator up and pressed it against the tip of Tyler’s dick and he pressed the on button for the dildo in his ass. 

Tyler went from almost nothing to too much stimulation and he couldn’t help but let out a choked sob as he his body tried to move away from both toys which just wasn’t possible. And Josh didn’t let up, just rubbed the vibrator against Tyler's slit. After 20 torturous seconds josh relented and pulled back the vibrator, although he left the one in his ass on. 

“You okay?” Josh asked and when Tyler nodded Josh used his free hand to push on the base of the dildo, pushing it against his sweet spot. He repeated again, pressing the vibrator against Tyler’s slit as he pushed the dildo in harder. Another 20 seconds and then a minute for Tyler to recover before he did it again. 

After what felt like forever to Tyler (but really wasn’t that long), Josh pulled back and finally pulled down his own boxers, letting his hard member spring free. He turned off and put his vibrator down and climbed over Tyler to straddle his chest. Hee started pumping his own dick, the tip of it hanging over Tyler's face, dripping precum on the boys chin.

“Please let me taste you,” Tyler begged and he lifted his head, letting his jaw drop open and his tongue stick out. “I’ll make you feel soooo good, Joshie.” 

Josh groaned and nodded, but first he reached over propped up a bunch of pillows behind Tyler's neck so his head was lifted without causing him any strain. “Fuck my mouth, Joshie, show me what it’s good for.” Tyler purred seductively. 

Josh made a growly noise and lined his dick up with Tyler's open mouth before thrusting in gently, building up pace and depth as he went till he had one hand around the back of Tyler’s head as he pushed in and out desperately. “Oh, Tyler,” He panted, “Gonna cum, gonna come down your throat, are you gonna swallow it up like a good boy?”

Tyler nodded around his dick and made a groaning noise of affirmation, he sucked while he swallowed around Josh's dick making the older man moan loudly again. 

Josh shook his head though and pulled out instead, “Not yet,” he was panting as he spoke and climbed down Tyler again. “I’d rather fuck you instead, can I do that?” 

“Please, yes, fuck me hard, the toy isn’t enough, I need you.” He moaned and ground his ass against the bed.

Josh bit his lip and nodded with hooded eyes. He turned off and pulled out the toy before sliding his own dick in, relishing in the noises Tyler made as he pushed the boys legs up, knees against his chest, and started fucking him hard and fast. He thrust in and out, spurred on by Tylers encouragements.

“PLease, Josh, I need to cum, please let me pleaseplease, uhhhh, please,” He moaned and begged hands tugging at the restraints trying to touch his own neglected penis. 

“Yes, Tyler,” Josh wrapped a tight fist around Tyler's dick and started pumping hard and fast, “You can cum, but I’m not stopping this till i cum too.”

“Thank you thank you,” Tyler panted and then he was cumming and it felt amazing but Josh wasn’t quite there yet and true to his word he kept going, pumping Tyler's oversensitive dick in time with the relentless thrusts against his prostate and Tyler burst into tears.

“OHhh it hurts so bad Josh but don’t stOP!” He ended it with what was almost a scream. He grit his teeth and panted through the burning sensation that seemed to take him over. Finally after what felt like forever (again) he felt Josh stop his thrusting, instead just pushing inside him and pulsing into the condom Tyler didn’t even remember him putting on. 

Finally Josh pulled out, both boys covered in sweat, and Tyler half hard again. “Think you can cum again, Tyler?” Josh growled, gently running his fingers along Tyler's length. The boy gave it a thought and seeing the hopeful look in Josh's eyes he couldn’t help but nod and moan pathetically. 

He regretted that decision as soon as he heard the buzz of Josh’s vibrator and then felt the press of it against his frenulum. And that’s how he came the second time, with Josh’s right hand pumping his dick tight and fast while his left hand held the vibrator against his frenulum. Tyler really didn’t recall much of what happened for the next couple of minutes, he was so dazed and incoherent but when he really came to he was untied and spooned up tight and Josh was humming a soothing tune and running his fingers through Tyler's hair. 

“Was that okay, Tyler?” Josh asked, voice concerned, “It wasn't too much was it?”

Tyler hummed in contentment, “It was perfect, Josh. You’re perfect, Josh.”

“Do you want some water or a snack?” Josh asked, “I’ll go grab it for you.”

“No,” Tyler shook his head and gripped tightly to Josh’s arms, “Cuddling first.”

“You got it.” Josh nuzzled into Tyler's neck and held tight as Tyler drifted into a deep and content sleep. Hours later, when they woke up, they talked about how things went and agreed to make it a regular thing while they ate pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay I KNOW the lifeguard needs to be updated buuuutttt this accidentally happened instead.


End file.
